Chuck vs The Confrontation
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: What was going inside Chuck's head during his confrontation with Shaw on the bridge? This is my idea.


"_Please, just put the gun down_," Chuck thought. "_I'll let you walk away. Just let her go._" He glanced away momentarily from the gun barrel towards Sarah's limp form draped across the side of the bridge. She gazed at him, eyes glassed over.

"You can't do this, Shaw," Chuck said as his heart thumped so loudly in his chest he could barely hear himself talk. His stomach felt like it was in his throat and he might throw up any second.

"No, _you_ can't."

Chuck heard the reply and for a moment wondered if Shaw was right. Could he actually pull the trigger and kill someone? This was Sarah. _His Sarah_. He had traveled all the way to Paris , against orders. Was he going to get this far and then not do what he came here to do? Would he quit before Sarah was safe and back in his arms? Time slowed to a crawl as the two men stood barrel to barrel. Shaw's finger twitched on the trigger making Chuck's decision for him.

Almost unconsciously, Chuck pulled the trigger, the sound ricocheting through his brain. Three shots rang out as Chuck stood there stunned. He had just shot someone, with a real gun not a tranq gun. Dark red stains spread across Shaw's shirt looking like a scene out of one of his video games. Shaw's shirt was stained with real blood. This was not a video game that he played with Morgan, this was _real_.

Chuck watched in horror as Shaw twisted around clutching Sarah as he fell over the side of the bridge. "_Nooooooo!" _pounded inside of Chuck's head as he sprinted forward, time speeding up, grasped Sarah's wrist. The trio hung perilously over the side of the bridge for several moments, Shaw's weight and momentum threatening to send them all tumbling into the river. Chuck was not going to lose her now. He held onto to her with everything he had. Chuck stared into Shaw's eyes as Shaw's grip loosened. It was as if Chuck could feel the life slipping out of him as the tension lessened. Chuck watched as Shaw finally landed in the water with a splash the dark red blood mixing with the river causing the water to turn a sickening hue. Chuck stared at the scene for a moment transfixed, before finally turning away pulling Sarah firmly back onto the bridge.

He slid both of them down the side of the bridge wall, leaning against the cool stone. Chuck placed his arm around her shoulder.

"You're okay now, You're okay." It was like a mantra that he was repeating to himself, assuring himself as much as her of the fact. He was completely spent at that moment both physically and emotionally. As Chuck sat on the bridge trying to process what just happened he noticed the stillness of the night. He could hear the river flowing below them, crickets making a noise nearby, a car honked in the distance. The world was continuing on its path. How could it? His life had just changed dramatically. He had just killed a man.

The sound of an approaching siren snapped Chuck out of his reverie. He had to get them out of there and fast. "Okay, Sara we have got to get going." Chuck tried to stand up carrying both of their weights, but his limbs felt like jello. The sound of a car screeching to a halt at the base of the bridge caused him to try even harder, but it seemed useless. Chuck looked up to see Casey staring down at the two of them.

"Casey, Oh thank you" Chuck said breathing a sigh of relief. "Can you…" Chuck didn't even get the sentence finished before Casey was helping lift Walker up as Chuck regained use of his limbs.

Casey made no mention of Shaw or the ring. Suddenly, it seemed that Chuck could not keep himself from talking. "Oh, I am so glad to see you Casey. When I heard the car come up I thought it was the ring or maybe the police or I don't know who. You took care of all the rings guys didn't you? Of course you did, you're Casey."

Casey turned and glared at Chuck as they reached the vehicle. Chuck got the message – if he said another word Casey was about to shut him up. But, when he saw what was in the backseat he couldn't help himself. The Ring Director was unconscious slumped across the backseat of the car. "Casey, where I am supposed to put Sarah? Couldn't you have put him in the trunk?"

"Didn't really have time, Bartowski" Casey growled. "Now, just get in the front seat. Sarah will rest in your lap."

Chuck knew better than to argue anymore with Casey and obediently followed Casey over to the passenger side of the car.

A/N: Thanks to Mysoapbox for betaing this. Oh, and to anybody who is waiting on more of my NCIS fic. I have more done on it. I really, really have. Been having some beta issues at the moment. I promise I will get it posted at some time, even if it is just unbetaed.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
